Apuesta
by Honey Maaka
Summary: Existen personas que no saben cuando es suficiente. Y arriesgan su vida, con tal de conseguir lo que quieren. O peor, la vida de otros...


**Wiiiiiii! Jajajaja, lo siento, como que traigo azucarada la sangre XD **

**Pasé durmiendo toda la tarde (bendito otoño) Y luego me levanté a escribir, llevaba un pedacito hecho pero por fin lo terminé :3 Porque ya estoy viendo IE, aunque no prometo terminarlo.**

**Bueno, ya! Les dejo que lean y espero que les guste :)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, sino de Level 5, de lo contrario, no habría aliens hasta por debajo de las piedras.**

* * *

**Apuesta**

— ¡Kyyyyaaaa! ¡Aléjense, no me toquen! — Haruna manoteaba, con los ojos cerrados, hacía un grupo de hombre que se acercaban curiosos a ella. Lanzó una patada con todas sus fuerzas, noqueando a un barbudo personaje cuyo torso se cubría de tatuajes—. ¡Les he dicho que se alejen!

El grito agudo de la peli azul, llamó la atención de un hombre sentado sobre el escalón de la carreta donde viajaban, prestando interés a la inusual presencia femenina en su caravana. De un salto se incorporó y su imponente sombra a la luz del quinqué, infundió miedo en los otros hombres, que se apartaron en un santiamén. Haruna temblaba de pies a cabeza y solo optó, al verse tan desprotegida, por abrazar sus piernas a su pecho cerrando los ojos con más fuerza.

— ¿Me pueden explicar que hace esta niña aquí? — Dijo el hombre con voz gruesa. Haruna entreabrió el ojo derecho, para vislumbrar al extraño—. ¿Cappi?

—Lo… lo… si…— ¡ZAZ! Uno de los que acosaba a Haruna anteriormente, recibió tremendo golpe en la nuca por parte de aquél que cuestionaba. Aún tallándose del dolor, el regordete hombre de tupido bigote castaño, atinó a contestar—. La he ganado en la feria, Razvan.

El coloso presente frente a Haruna, levantó una ceja. Ella lo miró, aún precavida y se volvió a encoger, tratando de evitarlo.

—Pues yo no la quiero aquí — Espetó el hombre—, deshazte de ella, Cappi, no quiero los resultados de tus juegos sucios en mi caravana.

—Razvan, no, no lo entiendes, no hay trucos — Cappi, el hombre regordete, agitaba ambas manos para dar énfasis a su explicación—, la gané limpió, su amado la entregó por voluntad.

Esto último hizo que Razvan mirara a la chica con sorpresa. Sacó un corvo de entre sus ropas y lo usó para levantar la cabeza de la peli azul, con la punta.

— ¿Así que tu amor te ha dejado caer en los brazos de la fortuna? — Soltó una sonora carcajada, apartando el arma blanca y poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Los cuatro hombres que viajaban ahí, incluido el que Haruna noqueó momentos antes, se unieron a la carcajada del que parecía ser su líder. Un gemido hizo que se detuvieran y observaran a su "premio" que golpeaba con los puños el suelo. Ante la luz del quinqué, Razvan distinguió dos acuosos cristales deslizarse por las mejillas de la chica, y con el silencio, sus sollozos eran completamente audibles.

— ¡Vamos raklí*! Deja las lágrimas; que entre menos extrañes lo que dejas, mejor te irá.

— ¡Es un tonto! — Soltó Haruna entre el llanto.

— ¿Perdón? — La chica por fin miró con claridad a su interlocutor. Alto, moreno, de cabellos azabaches atados en una trenza, camisa blanca y pantalones rojos. Se percató de su penetrante mirada y sus ojos violetas.

—No, le decía a alguien más— Limpió con el borde de su vestido celeste sus lágrimas.

El moreno se sentó junto a Haruna, recargando uno de sus brazos en su propia rodilla. Miró a la chica, intentando dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Lamento que lo pases tan mal por culpa de un chico; pero, aunque seamos diferentes, un hombre debe respetar su palabra. Si tu chico te ha perdido contra Cappi, nada se puede hacer.

—Yo… no quiero… ¡Lo odio! —Las lágrimas caían de nuevo—. Lo quiero tanto pero… ¡Cómo hizo esto!

Razvan sonrió irónicamente. Luego, se dirigió a Cappi en un idioma que Haruna no comprendió, lo que sí. Es que notó cierto grado de hostilidad en la voz de ambos, hasta que Cappi cedió y habló en el mismo idioma, al hombre que manejaba. La turbulencia del camino los hizo brincar un poco, pero con prontitud tomaron su ritmo inicial.

—Dime raklí, ¿cómo terminaste en las manos de ese gordo? Tu pinta no es del tipo de chicas que trata con gitanos.

Haruna se perdió en la llama que los alumbraba a falta de electricidad en ese auto, preguntándose qué clase de chica era en ese momento.

_-Flashback-_

— ¡Iremos a la feria!

— ¡Sííí! — Respondieron todos al unísono ante la propuesta (orden, de hecho) de Natsumi. Un chico de googles sonreía satisfactoriamente detrás de la chica Raimon.

Esta giró para encararlo.

— ¿Estás feliz ahora?

—Complacido. Gracias Natsumi.

—Por nada, Kido.

Todos hacían sus respectivos planes para divertirse, solo una pareja no parecía los suficientemente feliz. Haruna chocaba sus índices contra ellos mismos y Fubuki tenía el rostro sombrío.

— Creo que nuestros planes de ir a la feria se han arruinado.

— ¡Tranquilo Fubuki! Seguro será más divertido ir con todos.

— No sé, esto me parece sospechoso— El peli plata miró con recelo al de la capa que platicaba plácidamente con Kazemaru. Fubuki apartó la mirada— Es algo tonto ¡seguro nos divertiremos!

Le dedicó una sonrisa Haruna, llevándose las manos a la nuca pensando que sus suposiciones eran una tontería. Pero Kido volvió la mirada a él y sonrió de lado, maliciosamente.

Era simple de entender. Aceptó que pretendiera a su hermanita, incluso que pudiera tomarle la mano. Pero nadie nunca habló de citas _a solas. _ No, eso no estaba en sus planes. Por ello, cuando escuchó a Fubuki invitando a Haruna a la feria esa misma tarde; su instinto de hermano se disparó y creó su plan para no dejarlos solos ni un instante. Lo siguiente, era hablar con Natsumi acerca de lo necesario que era para el equipo una tarde de distracción. Se sentía tan satisfecho con el mismo, que el pecho se le inflaba de orgullo. Sí, el era un gran estratega.

Y en la feria…

Los grupos se habían formado y todos compraron sus boletos para subirse a todos los juegos que pudieran. Haruna y Fubuki llevaban sus boletos, caminando hacia la rueda de la fortuna a petición de la chica, cuando alguien tosió para llamar su atención.

— ¡Hermanita! — Besó su mejilla—. Fubuki— le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Kidou, pensé que irías con Goenji y Natsumi.

— ¿Y dejarlos solos a ustedes? ¡Sí son mis personas favoritas! No Fubuki, además, Kazemaru va con ellos— Colocó sus brazos alrededor de las espaldas de ambos—; díganme, a dónde vamos primero.

Haruna sonrió nerviosamente, mientras Fubuki era arrojado varios metros lejos. El peli plata hizo acopio de paciencia, tomando todo por el lado bueno, y corrió para alcanzar a Haruna y Kido.

Varias horas después y milagrosamente con vida (luego de casi morir en una colisión de autos chocones, de ser arrojado de la colina más empinada en la montaña rusa y de haber esquivado los dardos "fallidos" de Kido en varias ocasiones), Haruna y Fubuki pudieron quedarse solos un momento. Anduvieron por los puestos de juegos de azar, sin tomarse de la mano por miedo a que Kido los viera (lo que los hacía preguntarse, ¿dónde estaba?), hasta llegar a un puesto en especial, donde en lugar de tener dardos, flechas, caballitos de carrera o rifles, había una portería junto a un balón. Los ojos de Fubuki se iluminaron al tiempo que Haruna se declaraba fan de un gato alado de peluche que colgaba entre los premios. Miró el precio por el juego. 15 boletos y entre ellos dos, solo tenían 13. Estaban a punto de volver derrotado, cuando vieron a Kido que se acercaba.

— ¡Nii-chan! ¡Necesitamos dos boletos!

A pesar de no encantarle la idea, los ojos de Haruna lo conquistaron, por lo que le entregó un rollo con más de 20 boletos. Fubuki se los arrancó de las manos y corrió hacia el hombre regordete encargado de los juegos.

—15 boletos por dos tiros— Dijo con un cigarrillo en la boca.

El peli plata aceptó, entregándole 15 boletos. Tomó el balón y le dedicó una sonrisa a Haruna _Ganaré ese gato para ella. _Dispuso todas sus fuerzas, pateando el balón hacia la portería, solo que…

— ¡Rayos! — El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Endou y Aki le entregaron también sus boletos a Fubuki "voluntariamente", pero ya los había perdido. Todos. Ocho tiros y nada. Incluso el hombre del juego comenzaba a fastidiarse de eso. No había vallas, portero, ni trampas. Simplemente no podía meter el balón, su eterna ventisca quedaba minimizada ante la sencilla red de aquella feria.

— Etto…—Aki tocó el hombro de Haruna—No sabía que tu novio es un ludópata.

—No creo que sea un ludópata…

—Y tampoco es su novio— Un destello cruzó por los googles de Kido, mientras interrumpía la pequeña charla de las chicas. Aki rio nerviosamente.

Haruna se acercó despacio a su peli plata novio *mirada fulminante de Kido* ejem… amigo cercano.

—Fubuki… creo que ya es suficiente.

— ¡No! ¡No me iré sin meter un gol!

La insistencia de Fubuki hizo que Haruna retrocediera un paso, asustada. Todos los demás, soltaron un bufido de derrota.

— ¡Ara chico! No tienes más boletos, tienes que dejar el juego.

— ¡No, por favor! Un tiro más— miró con detenimiento a su alrededor—, le daré… ¡Estos googles! — dijo, arrancando el artefacto de la cara de Kido. Luego se acercó como rayo a Endou — ¡O estos guantes!

Se pudieron escuchar algunos relámpagos sobre la cabeza de Kidou, junto a la rabieta que el capitán del Raimon hacía por ser despojado de sus amados guantes.

— ¿Por qué aceptaría una apuesta por un par de baratijas? — Preguntó con sorna el regordete hombre de bigotes castaños—. Si hemos de apostar, que sea algo que en verdad te importe.

De nuevo, recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Se detuvo en una chica de sonrisa encantadora y cabello azul. Su negociante notó eso y se dirigió a Haruna, tomándola por los hombros.

— ¿Qué tal esta chica? Si te importa, seguro no fallarás el tiro.

Kido olvidó completamente el dolor de perder sus googles, para clavar sus escarlatas ojos sobre Fubuki. Este, comenzaba a sudar de los nervios. La tentación era grande, pero se trataba de Haruna y de su vida (que si él fallaba, Kido lo mataría… literalmente). Los ojos de la peli azul demostraban una confianza inigualable, transmitida a Fubuki. Se armó de valor dejando salir un largo suspiro.

— De acuerdo— tragó en seco, al escuchar sus propias palabras— Haruna, no fallaré por ti.

Todos mantuvieron una expresión atónita. Sabían que era imposible que teniendo amenazado algo tan importante, Fubuki fallara. Y él sabía que de hacerlo, Kido lo patearía tanto que incluso sus antepasados sentirían dolor. Otra cosa rodaba en el ambiente: Cuando la amenaza es mucha, siempre algo puede salir mal…los nervios son traicioneros.

El peli plata pateó el balón con fuerza, ante la expectación. Luego, mantuvieron la boca abierta, perdidos en el orbe bicolor que yacía lejos, bastante lejos de la portería. Haruna soltó un gritillo de decepción y Kido preparaba un bate (¿De dónde lo sacó?)

—Bueno chico— El hombre con quién hizo el trato se dirigió al debatido tirador— La chica es nuestra.

— ¡Fubuki!

— ¡Haruna!

— ¿¡Qué hiciste cabeza de nieve?! ¡No se pueden llevar a mi hermanita!

Ambos, Kido y Fubuki corrieron tras el hombre que se llevaba a Haruna cargada sobre un hombro, mientras que ella gritaba y pataleaba lo más que podía, pidiendo ayuda a quién pudiera brindársela. Aki y Endou fueron buscando la ayuda de los demás. Antes de poder acercarse más al raptor (que no lo era realmente, porque ganó la apuesta…), otros dos hombres que estaban en el puesto de tiros llegaron de pronto, golpeando a ambos chicos, dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

Y mientras se llevaban a Haruna, inundada en llanto, Fubuki apenas con fuerzas, intentaba llamarla.

—Perdón Haru…na.

-_Fin del Flashback-_

— Según lo que dices, él luchó por ti.

Haruna frunció el ceño.

— Aún así no debió apostarme.

— Si lo quieres Haruna, le perdonarás.

—Dudo verle de nuevo— Un largo suspiró escapó de sus labios—, dudo de mi futuro estando aquí.

La carreta se detuvo un momento y Razvan le sonrió por fin, de manera sincera, a Haruna.

— Yo tengo una hija pequeña, de tu edad, a la que quiero mucho. Y un vestido como el tuyo le encantaría. Hagamos un trato: tú me das tu vestido y yo te dejo en libertad. Podrías ponerte este otro si aceptas.

La peli azul se sintió nerviosa al no saber que elegir. Tomó el vestido blanco en sus manos y se escondió detrás de una cortina para cambiarse.

* * *

Una chica de vestido blanco bajó de una carreta, despidiéndose con la mano de los hombres que viajaban ahí. Caminó hacia su casa, donde vio a un chico peli plata sentado afuera, casi durmiendo.

—Buenas noches Fubuki.

— ¡Ay no! — aún no miraba a Haruna—, ya empecé a escuchar su voz.

El tono del chico sonaba a "me he vuelto loco"

—Me escuchas porque estoy frente a ti.

Fubuki saltó sobre la chica al mirarla, la abrazó y besó su frente. Ella se sonrojo, mientras él tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

— Lamento lo sucedido, solo quería darte el gato.— Ni él mismo se convencía de lo que estaba diciendo, pero trataba de ser lo más sincero posible.

—No te preocupes… además gracias a ti, hice un amigo nuevo.—Haruna, con su tranquilizante tono, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Fubuki, en señal de apoyo. Recordó lo que Razvan había dicho acerca de perdonarlo.

El momento de silencio comenzaba a pesar. Se acercaban como atraídos magnéticamente, tratando de unir sus labios. Tan cerca solo unos milímetros más y... Una vez más en el día, alguien tosió a su lado, haciendo que a la pareja los recorriera un escalofrío nervioso.

—Nii-chan— le dijo Haruna al verlo—, disculpa por el mal rato.

—Me alegro que estés bien Hermanita. Por ahora, será mejor que entres a tu casa, es tarde y debes dormir bien—Si la mirada del estratega fueran balas, Fubuki estaría más que muerto —; además, no hora de visitas.

Kido dejó que Haruna pasara y luego entró él, dejando al peli plata en la entrada, resignado.

—Espera, olvidé algo Kido, ya voy.

La chica salió a prisa y con la misma prisa, depositó un beso en los labios de Fubuki. Le sonrió, a pesar de la cara de sorpresa que mantenía él.

—Te quiero Fubuki— Y entró de nuevo a casa, para evitar la furia de Kido.

* * *

La moderna carreta avanzaba despacio, entre las calles del vecindario.

— ¡Eja Razvan! Pero si tú no tienes una hija.

—Lo sé Cappi, pero quisiera tener una como ella.

Y siguieron su camino, con un vestido celeste como premio.

* * *

***Raklí es una niña no gitana.**

**Y por eso hijos míos, no apuesten NADA XD jajajaja... aaaww, sé que me van a patear por escribir tan mal T.T Yo sé que me darán con su pantufla T.T Pero me arriesgo porque soy valiente XD**

**Un besito, que tengan linda noche :) ¡Abur!**


End file.
